moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Cantwa
"Sharks? Um, no thank you." — Willow Willow is one of the former Staff Members in Moemoea Cafe. Biography Hailing from Flahauk, Willow was raised in a home rich with culture. Her father, Ahmik, was a common man of the village but one who was rooted deeply with the customs of simple life. Ever since she could remember, he embodied strictness and tradition in everything he did. Ahmik held a strong belief that uniformity was the key to appeasing the spirits of their tribal ancestors. Willow's mother on the other hand, Elizabeth, was a stark contrast to her father. If someone were to equate him to something as a rigid and weathered as a rock, her mother would be akin to a dandelion seed, one that has its destiny determined by the wind. One would imagine that these differences would reveal incompatibility between the two, but it managed to be quite the opposite. They saw something in each other that they personally wished they had. The acceptance that Ahmik had of Willow's mother was not the end of his ways. He was still a stubborn individual, set on making sure that his daughter would know where she came from. Just like his family before him, he would instill standards in the home no matter how outdated they seemed. Interestingly, this proved to be all for naught as Willow was nothing but a rebel since she was born. It was as though she had inherited the free-spirited nature that came from Elizabeth. She absolutely refused to be confined by a cage of rules. In all honesty, this mindset was heavily due to the amount fo time Willow spent with her mother. Every weekend during the spring and summer, she would accompany her on her trips to neighboring towns. Due to her occupation as a wildlife photographer, Elizabeth avidly sought new terrain, but close enough that she would be able to remain around Flahauk. These visits were how she came to know her childhood friend Jules. He was a boy that she could always play with, bully a little too when her mother was busy in the fields or trees. As Willow grew with age, she intensely yearned for knowledge. She felt limited by Flahauk, often wishing that there was something beyond a high-school education. It affected her so much that she continued to take the latest grade over and over again despite having already passed. She simply just did not want to risk a decline in her learning. Because of this feeling on constraint, Willow began to sink into despair. It became difficult for her to maintain her strong demeanor because she was so unsatisfied with where she was. It didn't help that her father continued to pressure and govern her when it was obvious that she was no longer a young child. Ultimately, Willow began to see a specialist for her problems and she was diagnosed with depression. It was difficult for her to accept it at first because it only solidified the fact that she did not have much control over her own life. She questioned whether this was the end of her growth. Favor finally came in Willow's direction when Jules gifted her with a neuroscience book. Though it wasn't a scholarship to a university or an invitation to an esteemed program, it was the offering that incited her a dormant hope and passion for the field, one that had been with her since she was small. She knew that she would have to go into the outside world if she wanted to pursue her dream. After a long discussion with the help of her friend, she made the decision to move away from home and travel to a place that could provide her with a proper degree. Willow then opted to reside in Mers after weighing many options. Despite being a small town that lacked a huge university, Mers still contained a college that would fit her needs. It made sense for her to start out small, as she was facing a whole new world on her own. Or at least, she almost was. That was until Jules decided to come along with her. With a new town, also came the need for a job. Many places in the area called for experience which was not something Willow could say she had. She was always capable of molding to fit a challenge but it was complicated, as no one wanted to trust a stranger. Willow struck gold one day when she encountered a flyer for the opening of Moemoe. It was previously an inn that was being brought back as café, which meant it would need a steady supply of helping hands. This was probably the best chance Willow had at securing a steady paycheck and thus she mentioned the place to Jules as well. After the amount of obstacles it to took to get here, Willow now goes to university and works at Moemoea Café as a Barista. Though it's not the highest paying job, it works well enough her to pay her education. She hopes to make the most of her time in Mers, as she has never been one to let opportunities go to waste. Trivia * Avid about science and research but is respectful of spiritual beliefs. Though, she will be perturbed if you do not treat her with the same respect because her reminds her of what her father lacks. * She used to have a water bed, until Jules accidentally stabbed a hole in the side. She still teases him about it sometimes. * Her bed (no longer a waterbed //cries) is overflowing with stuffed animals... it pains her to see one on the floor. * She is a heavy sleeper. If her home was on fire while she was hitting the hay, she probably wouldn't notice. That being said, she has to take sleeping-aids to rest. She’s an insomniac otherwise. * Has a chocolate addiction (any chocolate, as long as it isn't mint). * She collects succulents. * Wanted to be a mad scientist when she was a child. She only shared this information with her mother and Jules. * Currently in her first year of undergraduate school. Wants to get a PhD in Neuroscience at some point. Says really bad science jokes. Actually, really bad puns overall. * Has major depression disorder. But in spite of that, she has a very positive outlook on life nowadays. She tries to not let it bring her down and is learning to live with it. * Willow's hair is naturally black, but she dyes it an ombré gray. * Willow's younger brother is a bit of a hermit in the making. He keeps mostly to himself. Gallery * Category:Staff Members Category:Mortals